Interview with the Rock Star
by Betty Lovegood
Summary: This is a story about a smoldering reencounter. AH. Entry for the 'Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest' — it's their fault this is rated M.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title:**Interview with the Rock Star.

**Your pen name:**eli-21.

**Characters:**Jasper & Bella

**Disclaimer:**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:** www[dot]fanfiction[dot]net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/

**· - ·**

**A/N**: This is dedicated to **LaViePastiche**, because her Jaspers inspired mine, even though this one will never be as good.

I need to thank **ElleCC **(x2), **izzzyy **and** Rebecca**, who beta'd the story. And I don't think it would have been possible to find such fantastic betas without the help of **Mac214** and **PTB**. Thank you, ladies, you're truly wonderful.

Hope you enjoy it!

**· - ·**

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. This is Bella Swan and you're watching _The Swan Show_! My first guest just released his first solo album and he's here tonight to talk about that and more… please, welcome Jasper Whitlock!"

There was an instant eruption of applause as the man of my dreams entered the set, waving and smiling to the audience, which consisted in a couple hundred women, and around five or six guys. He spotted me right away when I stood up to greet him. He shook my hand politely, looking straight into my eyes, and sat down on the couch beside my table.

I could smell him from where I was, or maybe it was just my hormones screaming to me how sexy they thought he was. _Yeah, like I wouldn't notice…_

The girls kept screaming and cheering for about ten more seconds, which granted me some more time to take him in. He was wearing some dark fitting pants, a white shirt, discreetly unbuttoned at the top and the sleeves perfectly rolled up to his elbows, with a nice black vest and a fedora. _So effortlessly handsome_.

I sighed unintentionally and he smirked at me as the screaming faded.

"Hello, Jasper, how are you? It's nice to have you here," I said, smiling.

"I know," he responded and chuckled. "No, thank you for having me, I'm just great."

"You were here for the first time last year and told us about this new project, outside of your rock band 'Deep Femoral' and now you're here with the tangible product," I said, lifting the disc cover of his album. "How has this past year been for you? It must have been busy."

This was an obligatory question, since I already knew it had been hectic, to say the least. Jasper decided to run solo and start something new after five years and three successful records with the band. All of this happened after his high school sweetheart dumped him for someone blonder, taller, and if I was being honest, someone who was less smarter than he was. He'd wanted a change so he went for it. He had no family, very few friends and practically no life since he had become a celebrity.

"Well, it certainly has been busy, but in a good way. It was very refreshing writing just for me and recording by myself. I've been working so much, but now that there is a 'tangible product,' as you call it, I'm extremely proud of the results," Jasper said with a tiny twinkle in his eyes.

Ah, that was one thing I loved about Jasper. He was passionate about everything he put his heart into, and it really showed in his words, as well as in his piercing blue eyes. He had always been very expressive.

"So, tell us more about this album. I understand it's more personal?" I questioned. Of course, I knew it was personal. I had listened to it before it even came out, and everyone who knew Jasper could read between the lines.

"Yes. I mean, I wanted to do this record to show myself to the fans, to the people out there that don't really know me. Because, in the band… it was different," he said, looking at me intently. "It was a different part of my life and I was looking forward to spending some time alone and just seeing inside of myself, so that I could share who I really am with those who wanted to listen."

"And who are you, really?" I asked, interested. He took a deep breath before he continued.

"If you listen to the songs in this album, you can see right away I'm talking from a totally different perspective in comparison with the kind of songs we played with 'Deep Femoral.'" He was serious and professional, but his words had a hint of emotion that kept the audience connected. "All the experiences that have affected me the most in the past couple of years are in there. That's who I am. Everything else just doesn't matter anymore."

Jasper was being a little reserved — he obviously didn't want to get too in depth about details, because his work was also personal — so I decided to change the subject.

"I think it's fantastic," I said honestly. "So, you did a great collaboration, I must say, with Katie White from 'The Ting Tings.' How was that experience?"

"She's awesome. She's really good, and working with her was great. I was a bit intimidated at first, but everything went amazingly." Admitting a woman intimidated you was always a point in favor and he knew it. He smirked when I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, Katie's so talented you'd think she would go around making you feel inferior, but she's actually very nice and witty. You know she's British."

The girls in the audience laughed and we both joined in. I was satisfied that Jasper seemed comfortable. He took a sip from his cup and I continued.

"Jasper, I heard you watch my show sometimes." I winked at him, barely noticeably, and he nodded, grinning. I'd heard about that because _he_ had told me. "You know we play a little game with some guests and I think we could play now. What do you say?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

"All right, follow me," I said.

We walked to the little stage at the other side of the set, where there was another, larger table with four covered plates on it. I noticed he brushed his hand against mine as we positioned next to each other behind the counter, facing the mass of women (and six guys) in the audience. As soon as he removed his hand, I could feel mine tingle to my elbow. I was speechless for a brief moment until I remembered the point of what we were doing there, and I cleared my throat.

"Okay!" I clapped my hands once after the applause faded. "We have four plates, an opaque mask and we're going to ask for some volunteers from the audience." I turned to face Jasper. "A person will feed you something from here and you will have to guess what you're eating."

"Easy," he muttered, and I smirked.

He put his mask on, and four excited ladies walked to the stage to start the game.

"Oh, I forgot to say you have thirty seconds to eat and guess each time." I saw Jasper become a little nervous.

The first girl was grinning as she fed him with her hand and practically made him eat her fingers, too. He guessed right and we moved on to the next woman. That one talked to him lowly so that no one but he could hear. He just nodded once and ate, again guessing right the food.

It was pretty easy, but the fun part of the game was watching the permanently calm and collected Jasper Whitlock struggle with having his most passionate fans in front of him, being masked and having to "win" a game, and getting food shoved down his throat at the same time. It was actually kind of funny.

The third one was a young woman who didn't give him any trouble, but the worst came with the last one. She practically attacked him with both hands, screaming frantically, which freaked him out, and he guessed wrong, looking as if he was just trying to get out of the situation.

The four women got to talk to Jasper during commercials after he had gotten rid of the mask and the food from his face.

I sat again, reading over the last questions I wanted to ask him. Well, not so much what I _wanted_ to ask, but what I _could _ask.

He seemed genuinely happy to talk to those crazy ladies, and I was kind of jealous that they could touch him and practically throw themselves at him in front of everyone without worrying about what would people say. When the stage manager yelled that we had three more minutes, Jasper looked up to me and took a step back from the ladies. He excused himself and walked up to my table, sitting at his place. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You look fabulous, Bella," Jasper said softly.

"Thank you, but I have to differ. _You_ look fabulous, as always." I grinned at him and looked down to my papers as the make-up artist, Maria, came up to him with a big brown sponge to retouch his already pale, matte face.

I looked up again while she worked and met Jasper's intent gaze. I couldn't control the tingle that went straight to my core from the intensity of his blue eyes, and he smirked as if he had noticed. Well, I'm sure he could see the blush that crept front my breasts, which were secured in a see-through black bra that gave me nice cleavage, to my cheeks. I gave Jasper an awkward tiny smile before the stage manager startled me when he announced we'd be on air in ten seconds.

Maria walked away, satisfied with her job — _as if _you _could make his face more perfect, bitch _— and the countdown began.

_Five_. I sifted in my seat.

_Four_. I stacked my papers together.

_Three_. Jasper coughed softly.

_Two_. I looked at him.

_One_. The audience applauded enthusiastically and he winked at me.

When the applause died down, I looked at the camera but the words didn't come out.

"Bella! What's wrong? Say something, now!" The director was shouting to me through my earpiece. "Bella!"

Finally I reacted, shook my head and plastered a smile on my face as I read the prompter.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. We're back here at _The Swan Show_ with the talented Jasper Whitlock." I turned to him and he was serious, maybe a little concerned? It was _his_ fault that I had a not-so-discreet lapse. "Tell me, Jasper, I'm sure a lot of people here want to know… are you dating? Are you in a relationship right now?" _Are you available these days?_

"There's certainly someone special, yes. But, I wouldn't say we have a serious romantic relationship, although that would be really cool," he said, smiling broadly. "Um, I don't like to talk about this stuff, so I'll just say that she's fantastic, amazing and… I don't know, I simply adore her."

My face fell when I heard his words. I couldn't imagine anyone — and I mean _anyone_, including me — that could be good enough for Jasper. It had been a long time since I'd last been with him, and maybe I had no right to voice my opinion, but I felt disappointed with myself because I never told him what I felt for him, and maybe I wouldn't be able to anymore. His words were those of someone who had more than a crush, and that made me sad. As much as I didn't want to feel pity for myself, I did.

For some reason, Jasper furrowed his brows. He had told me that sometimes he'd like to be able to read people's minds, and I'm sure I looked like a mess in that moment. He must have been wondering what the hell was wrong with me.

I sighed a shaky breath. I just wanted to finish the worst interview I had ever done.

A lot of faces in the audience mirrored mine and I felt angry about that. They didn't even know him like I did.

"Okay, so this is my last question before you perform for us tonight." That was going to be the best part, hearing him sing one of his love songs, knowing he would be thinking about whomever he _adored_. I read the question on my paper and paused briefly before I looked up at him. "Do you regret something you've ever said or done?"

Of course I knew he wouldn't be completely honest, because there were a lot of things he had said or done that no one on the set but me knew, but he responded diplomatically anyway.

"Once you've done or said something and _someone_ has been witness to it, you can't take it back anymore. Maybe you can pretend it didn't happen, but you can't actually go back in time to fix it. So, no. I don't regret anything, because, whether it's been good or bad for me, I've learned from it all and being regretful changes nothing, really."

**· - ·**

Watching Jasper Whitlock perform had always been a spine-tingling moment and one of those things I'd always enjoyed the most about him. He had the power to captivate and mesmerize with his words and music, putting out there his tortured but pure soul for everyone to see and feel, especially on his new record.

When I felt like I couldn't hold back my tears anymore, I took a sip from my water, grabbed my papers and streaked out of the set. People were so hypnotized by Jasper's music that they didn't notice.

I changed to skinny dark blue jeans, beige top, black sport coat and heeled sandals in my dressing room, which was little but cozy, with a two-seat black-leathered couch that I loved. I smoothed my hair lightly as I practiced some relaxation exercises and was grabbing my purse when I heard a knock on the door. I paused for a moment before whoever was outside knocked again.

"Jasper," I whispered when I opened the door and saw the man standing there looking anxious. I looked down the hall and saw it was deserted. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Do you have any idea why I agreed to do this interview, Bella?" Jasper questioned as he kicked the door shut behind him after passing by me to enter the room. I watched his back expectantly until he turned around and looked at me with a worried expression. "You ran off before I even finished."

"You're not making any sense, Jasper," I said, confused.

"I…" He sighed deeply and looked down before he mumbled, "It's been too fucking long."

"What?" He looked up at me again with a sadness I couldn't comprehend. "Jasper?"

He moved too fast. Before I knew it, Jasper had my back pressed against the closed door and his face was buried between my neck and shoulder; his hands were around my sides, propped against the door. I was instantly turned on, and I closed my eyes before I wrapped my hands in fists in the back of his vest. We were just inches apart, and if one of us moved forward, we would be flush against one another.

He breathed in noisily and let out a low groan. Jesus, he was so sexy. I could feel my body starting to react.

"I've missed you. So. Fucking. Much," he said softly. _Oh, little charmer_.

My heart was beating so frantically, I thought it would rip through my chest and leave a big bruise on Jasper's. The heat of his body was so close that I could feel it in mine, even though we were barely touching.

Neither of us spoke or moved for a moment, and when Jasper tentatively wrapped his arms around my waist, I relaxed my fists in his back and we embraced each other for a long time.

"I've missed you, too," I finally whispered.

I parted a little my legs when he moved forward and stepped between them, brushing his hips with mine. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when, suddenly, Jasper was kissing me hungrily. It was like we wanted to literally eat each other—lips, tongues, teeth and breaths crushing together. Our hands roamed freely over each others' upper bodies nonstop. It was frantic, desperate, intense and needy, all at once.

Eventually, Jasper broke off the kiss and let me go reluctantly. We were both panting like we had run a hundred miles, but I was only thirsty for him.

"I missed that, too," he breathed and looked intently into my eyes. "You're fascinating, Bella. Your eyes, your… blush," he said, reaching his fingers to brush my flushed cheeks. "They give so much away, but I still…"

"Jasper," I said, taking his hand from my face, kissing his palm briefly and holding it in mine before asking, "who is she?"

He looked confused for a moment and then his face lightened up and he burst out laughing. I got mad that he was laughing at me and I let go of his hand, but before I could walk away from him, he wrapped his arms around me.

"Let go, Jasper. It's not funny," I said angrily, wriggling in his strong arms, which was in vain since he only squeezed me more tightly.

"Silly girl, you think I'm seeing someone?" Jasper asked.

"You told me — no, you told _everyone_ — that there is _certainly_ someone you'd like to have a _serious_ _relationship_ with! You can't come in here after saying that." He just laughed some more.

"Bella, you're so smart, but you don't realize when I'm talking about you? Jeez, maybe I'm not as smooth as I thought," he said, amused.

"What?" _This can't be real_. He chuckled at my expression.

"What was I supposed to say: _'yeah, there's someone very special in my life who, by the way, is sitting next to me.' _Hmm… maybe I should've said that," he said, faking a thoughtful expression.

I was stunned by his declaration. He had been talking about me? I recalled his words: fantastic, amazing… He said he wanted to have a romantic relationship with that girl and that he adored her. Was he really referring to me?

I looked into his beautiful eyes and he returned my gaze. I thought about all the moments we had shared together when he wasn't on the road, how I liked him even when he had Alice and how I wished I was in her position. I always said to myself it wasn't possible, that what they had couldn't be broken, and even if it broke, I never imagined he would feel the same for me.

We had been intimate just twice, after Alice left him and before he left the band, but we had known each other for a while. I had always thought he was relieving himself of stress and that it wasn't anything more than having a good time. It surely had been fun, mostly because we had been slightly drunk, but also because he was genuinely funny, _very_ active, caring and just wonderful with me.

Now, Jasper was telling me he really cared about me, he liked me romantically and that he wanted to try having some kind of committed relationship. How could I refuse?

"Jasper," I whispered and he smiled, caressing my cheek with his thumb, probably because I was blushing and he liked it. He liked me.

I stepped on my tiptoes and kissed his chin softly, his cheeks, his nose and finally, his lips. It was slow and sweet, completely loving.

"Bella," he said against my lips. "That was a very cruel game you made me play back there."

I laughed out loud and he chuckled, but I stopped abruptly when he kissed me hungrily. He literally shoved his tongue into my mouth, stroking mine and exploring.

"I should get you back for that," he nearly growled with desire. I moaned into his mouth. "Would you like that?" he asked, rubbing himself on me, sending a jolt of pleasure to my center, which made me moan again.

He moved his lips from my swollen ones to my neck, where he licked and sucked at will.

"Jasper," I managed to say, breathless. "Anyone can find us here."

"I don't care," he responded. His voice sounded muffled.

"I do, I'm technically at work." I could hear people walking by the room occasionally.

"It's okay," he whispered, hurriedly carrying me to the small couch in the corner.

There wasn't a lock on the door, as much as I had asked for one. They never put it in because there was always something more important to do.

People hardly ever entered my dressing room without knocking, but you never know. If someone asked me at that moment, I would have said the risk of being caught was a turn-on, even though I'd never admit it.

Jasper was being rough and tender at the same time with his kisses, and I was enjoying it. I was lying back on the couch, with Jasper hovering above me, his body in between my legs as his evident bulge pressed against my core deliciously. My shirt had ridden up, exposing my stomach, and he was trying to keep his weight off me with one hand on my waist and another at the edge of the cushion.

"We won't go too far in here," he panted over my clothed breasts, which you could see, by my swollen nipples, were highly stimulated. "I just need something to placate my need for you, darling." He growled and sucked my right nipple through my shirt as I moaned loudly. "We'll finish this at your place if you want, I promise."

He knew my place all too well…

Jasper traveled down my body to my stomach and kissed my navel, circling it with his soft tongue, and returned up again to my chest.

"You're killing me," I breathed and raised my hips to his at the same time he moved forward, too.

The sounds we elicited from each other and the responses to our movements were almost animalistic and very sensual. Jasper moved his mouth up again and traced my collarbone with his lips and tongue. I buried my hands in his gorgeous blond hair and lightly scraped his scalp as he let out a low moan of pleasure.

The rubbing between our groins, the kissing and his hands, now stroking my breasts, were almost too much to bear and I could feel a certain sweet pressure building below my belly. Jasper was breathlessly kissing and licking my neck once again, panting and sweating over me, and together we were in a never-ending, passionate haze.

At one point, I wrapped my legs around Jasper, and the bulge in his pants hit just the right spot. He started to press and release rhythmically against my crotch, and it wasn't long until the pressure reached its peak and I exploded in climax, crying out Jasper's name. He kept his pace for a few more seconds and then groaned sexily in my ear, tensed lightly and then relaxed, nearly crushing me.

When we had each caught our breath, we sat up and Jasper wrapped his arms around me as I buried my face in his chest, hearing his heart beat. A comfortable silence enveloped us and I could just think how happy I was in that man's arms.

Eventually, he tilted his head down to look at me and captured my lips between his in a sweet but determined kiss.

"You're amazing, Bella Swan," he said, smiling.

"Well, Mister, you have a promise to keep," I said happily as I stood up and grabbed his hand to pull him up off the couch.

"With _pleasure_," he chuckled.

**FIN**


End file.
